Stirring up Feelings
by Starry-eyed Ninja
Summary: The fairy tail guild decided that they needed a holiday. So Natsu and the gang (Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Erza and Juvia) where getting ready to leave Fiore and go to Lucy's villa near the ocean for their vacation. little did they know that the ocean can stir up a lot of feelings... NaLu and bits of Gajevy here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello fanfic readers...this is my first ever written fanfic so don't think highly of it cuz it probably wont be that good but if u end up liking it then please review... reviews motivate a writer (^.^)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail Guild had decided they'd all go on a vacation, so Natsu and the gang where packing their stuff and getting prepared for their long awaited holiday. They'd decided they would all go to Lucy's villa near the ocean, though they hadn't figured out how long they were gonna stay there... not that it mattered really. Her dad bought it for her birthday, but she never had the chance to thank him or go and visit the place so she thought now would be a good time.

"OCEAN, OCEAN, I can't wait... I've never seen the ocean before Natsu have you? Is it big and blue? Does it sparkle like everyone says it does? Does it? Does it? Huh Natsu?"

Happy had been rambling since morning but Natsu was too busy looking for his swimming trunks to notice. He eyed what looked like red material poking out from behind the cupboard. _"Found it"_

"Hey Happy we betta get going, don't want Erza lecturing us this early do ya?" he pulled out his trunks from behind the cupboard and went out the door while shoving it in his already tightly packed bag. Happy got out his readymade check list and read aloud.

"Towel,"

"Check,"

"PJ's,"

"Check,"

"Spare Clothes,"

"Check,"

"Goggles,"

"Uh... Check,"

"Packed lunch,"

"Wouldn't forget that,"

"OK, were ready to go." With that, Natsu and Happy set off to the bus stop where they had all decided to meet up.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? I can't find it, what do I do?" Meanwhile, a frustrated Lucy hadn't finished packing and looked like she'd turned her apartment upside-down looking for... something?

"Gosh ... where is it? I can't go without it?" She turned her gaze to Plue who was looking at her very confused. "Don't look at me like that, it's my favourite swimsuit. It's probably the most expensive-est thing I have in my wardrobe."

Plue was pointing a finger in the direction behind Lucy with a _"you mean that"_ look on his face. Lucy looked over her shoulder turning her gaze to where Plue was pointing.

"_What's he pointing at... I've looked all over this damn room. It's not like it's gonna float in through the window and land on my..."_

"Ehhhhhhhhh...!" There draped over her bed post was a pink swimsuit with yellow lining on it. The curtain at her window was open and so the morning sun made it shimmer as though it had... fairy glitter on it?

"Aww... Plue you're the best, I knew I can count on you", She neatly folded her swimsuit and scrambled out the door with Plue closely behind her.

She ticked her own checklist she had made in her head hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. "... I wish I wrote all this down... check, check and... Ohhh I forgot my phone, can't leave that behind can I." rushing back inside she quickly grabbed her phone and smiled at the charm hanging from her treasured cell phone.

"_Hmm...Wonder if he remembers this little old thing" _her nostalgic moment was disturbed when Plue had tugged at her skirt signalling that it's time to leave_. "Leave it to a celestial spirit to spoil_ _your moment" _she stared into Plue's eyes which were larger and way more puppy looking then they usually are_ "Awwww...but he's just soo CUTEEE!"_

"Sorry Plue, kinda wandered into my own little world there... OK, we betta get going, don't wanna keep them all waiting" and with that they _also_ set off to the decided meeting place.

* * *

Happy sweat-dropped, "Phew we made it... hey everyone!" He and Natsu had finally arrived after what felt like miles at the bus top. Happy was ecstatic and was rushing to greet everyone.

Natsu on the other hand was green all over...like _really_ green. _"Why did they have to choose such a far meeting place,"_ he lagged behind desperately trying not to collapse. _"A bus stop... just great, you know what that means... where going on a __**bus**__, wooohooo."_ Just the thought of riding a bus made Natsu nauseous and his whole body shuddered. He managed to look up at everyone and his eyes hazily met with Gray's, Ezra's, Levy's, Gajeel's, Juvia's, and...

"Hey where's Lucy?" Gray pulled his sleeve up and glanced at his watch. "She's running abit late... probably having some sort of wardrobe malfunction." They all quickly looked around and levy instantly spotted Lucy's silhouette.

"There she is!" Levy was pointing at a distance behind Natsu and they all turned their heads to watch Lucy running while waving her hands insanely. Plue was _way_ behind and looked like he had run a marathon. Happy flew to Plue to help with the stuff he was carrying. She stopped at the bench and dropped her belongings gasping for air.

"So...sorry... I'm... late" she puffed out. "Had... a wardrobe malfunction... couldn't find... my swimsuit" everyone turned to look at Gray. Their faces all looked baffled, not including Juvia who looked like...well... like her usual "Gray loving" self except multiplied. "You guys don't honestly think I'm psychic... That's the stupidest thing ever, but then again... that would be pretty cool"

"Wow, I never knew you were psychic... there's so much stuff I don't know about Gray-sama, I need to add this to my _All about Gray-sama_ book."

"I'm not psychic I just said, wait... WHAT! You wrote a book about me?"

"Hai Gray-sama... I'm actually on my 27th volume, there my most treasured books" Juvia was busy hugging and planting kisses on her latest volume of her _All about Gray-sama_ book when Gajeel spotted the bus coming. "Looks like you came just in time, the bus just arrived." He growled –like he usually does- and got the luggage ready to board the bus.

"What's with all this stuff you girls get, it's only a short trip," he pulled the heavy luggage and gave Gray a _"You betta come here and help me before I drag you here"_ look. Gray surprisingly didn't bother to fling a sarcastic comment back at him and instead just went to drag some of Erza's luggage (Which was bigger than usual... and that means **BIG!**) to the side of the pavement.

Natsu's stomach did acrobatics and his whole body shuddered when he heard the screeching of the bus stopping. _"Ukhhh, the bus... I think I'm gonna puke," _There was a loud thud as he fell on the floor.

"Hey guys... I think Natsu fainted," Levy picked up his hand and dropped it lifelessly to make sure. She turned her head with a concerned look. "You think he's okay?"

Gajeel picked Natsu up with his free arm."This is Natsu were talking about, he's just having one of his over-dramatic transport phobia symptoms, he'll be fine once we get there," he silently growled and gave her a reassuring look while she gave him a smile back. As they looked back at the rest of the gang they were met with stares and barely heard chuckles and laughter... probably from Gray. "What?" They both asked in unison.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for flirting, I mean... were not even at the beach yet," Gray was trying to suppress his laughter which was a complete failure.

"Ehhhh... we weren't flirting."

"Oh really Levy... There's no point keeping it a secret," Erza's eyes had stars in them and it was freaking her out. Not to mention that it might be contagious cuz the rest of the girls ended up with the same looking eyes too. They all took Levy by the hand and rushed inside the bus. They sat at the back with every ounce of their attention focused on her.

"Juvia will help you confess to him," Juvia beamed happily. "After all Juvia must confess to Gray-sama as well," she grabbed Levy's hands enthusiastically and her eyes had changed from stars to beating hearts at the sound of the name _Gray-sama_.

Lucy turned to the window and stared at Gray, Gajeel and the still unconscious Natsu. "I doubt this trip would be a normal one," she mumbled to herself while fiddling with her phone charm. "Why do you think that?" Erza had snuck up on her and also gazed at the same scene playing outside. Lucy shrugged; her pale lips crept into a smile. "Just a feeling... I guess"

* * *

Happy was helping Plue board the lighter luggage on the bus, while Gray and Gajeel took the heavier ones.

"Wow Gajeel, you're new to the guild and you've already got yourself a girl," Gray continued teasing now that the girls were on the bus and couldn't hear them. "She's not my _girl_," he tried growling but it came out more insecure than he had hoped.

"Then what is she?" Gray asked curiously, knowing it'll piss him of. The Dragon slayer felt his face grow hot so he went to pick up the luggage furthest from gray in the hopes that he could try hiding it. Gray noticed this and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Bahahaha...Man you're so easy to tease, the Big Bad Gajeel... blushing? Ahahaha,"

"Tch, whatever,"

Gajeel took the last of the luggage and went to drag Natsu into the bus. Gray also got onto the bus and continued his hysterical laughter followed by Happy and Plue. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," they all answered. The engine roared and puffed out smoke while the scenery started to move. Lucy was awkwardly eyeing Natsu who took up the whole row next to the one she shared with Erza.

"_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep... or unconscious? Although I like him better when he's awake, he's always smiling... I love that smile of his,"_ a chuckle left her lips when her train of thought crashed and she realized that she's been staring for too long. _"I hope nobody saw that... oh whatever, nobody would think anything of it anyways."_ So she turned her gaze back to the moving scenery outside her window while unknowingly gripping the charm hanging from her phone tighter.

Erza, who was sitting next to her, had watched that whole... moment... play out and found it quite interesting. She turned to look at Natsu and then back at Lucy. _"I guess you were right, this won't be a normal trip."_

* * *

**This is my first ever fanfic so it probably wont be that good anyways but if you do think its good for a first try then please review so I know im not writing this for nothing.  
****I think I made Gajeel a bit OOC but... oh well  
ohh and I made this chapter pretty short cuz I wanted the arriving at the villa bit in the next chapter not the first, so next chapters gonna be pretty long...I hope****  
So plz plz plz plz press the review button below ... and remember this IS my first EVER fanfic so no bad comments**

**oyasumi (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second update... yay I'm soo proud of my self! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed im soo grateful... everytime id look at my email and find reviews and follows from u guys it makes me soo happy, so plz enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 2

Natsu was looking out the window closest to him, trying to forget the fact that he's been on this damned bus for _4 and a half hours_ straight. _"This is NOT helping... uhhh." _The scenery outside was moving... and moving... and gosh it made him dizzy... and it just kept moving... and moving... and... _it stopped?_

"It stopped?... IT STOPPED! HaHaHa, IT STOPPED! Wooohooo!" he sprang back to life and started randomly breathing fire _in_ the bus. Not that he ever cared where he was breathing out fire that is. A familiar _"ice-make" _was heard when Natsu had suddenly turned into a human Popsicle. It didn't last very long since the dragon slayer had already melted the ice surrounding him and was left with a puddle around his feet.

"What was that for!?"

"You were turning the bus into your personal microwave, you dimwit!"

"Well _sorry _I didn't notice, ice princess,"

"How can you _not _notice, hot head?"

"Ahh...Where's your pants, stripper?"

"Huh... Shit, they were there a second ago, where did they go!?"

"Hahaha...How can you not notice that?"

"Would 'ya shut up alrea-"

They were interrupted by an irritated Erza who they had apparently just woken up. "I trust you guys are playing nice," her glare shooting daggers right through the two. A terrified Gray wrapped his arm around a terrified Natsu, who did the same.

"Ha...Hai... ahahaha," Gray purposely stepped on the Dragon Slayers foot keeping a straight face. _"Owww"_

"Yeah, well be... um... taking out the luggage now," Natsu's finger lit up like a candle. He pressed it firmly on the ice mage's shoulder and it made a slight hissing sound. _"Why you little"_ they both turned and smiled at each other with their eyebrows twitching. ""We'll...ahh... meet you guys outside... ahahaha"" they both spun on their heels and rushed outside dragging Gajeel with them, "H...Hey, don't drag me into your stupid fights"

The girls all turned to each other and couldn't help but laugh. Lucy looked down at the still sleepy Erza. "Wait a go Erza... you've got them wrapped around your finger," Erza who honestly _did_ wanna go back to sleep had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Huh, what are y-... never mind... are we there yet?"

"We were here 5 minutes ago..."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"..."

"Well... let's go," Erza got up and walked out the bus and the girls could faintly hear her lecturing Natsu and Gray about... god knows what. Levy and Juvia followed her while Lucy woke happy and Plue and thanked the bus driver while walking out.

* * *

"Wooow... I thought we were going to a villa, this place is HUUGEEE!" Natsu put the luggage he was holding in one corner of the entrance. The place was enormous and it was decorated with antique furniture. It took a while for him and the rest of the group to stop staring at the place like they were at some unknown mansion. Off course, it was Lucy's first time seeing it as well so she was also stunned to see the "so called villa" so big.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and turned to grab Gray and Gajeel. "Yep, well... were going out to the beach now, see ya," before the trio could go anywhere, Erza caught all three of them by their collars. "Sorry boys, but this place hasn't been inhabited for god knows how long so your gonna help us clean it." Despite being the one that doesn't usually talk Gajeel was first to argue. But then again, Gray and Natsu have experienced the wrath of Erza and aren't exactly that stupid to fight with the _strongest_ women in Fairy Tail.

"You gotta be kidding me; it'll take us forever to clean this entire place,""

"Who said were cleaning this entire place? We're only going to clean the rooms we're actually gonna use," Levy pulled Erza close to her and whispered something in her ear. Erza crossed her arms and thought about what Levy had said. She looked up at the boys who quickly gazed down at the floor.

"Levy suggested we make groups so you guys don't get distracted while you're cleaning, but off course, _I_ will be making the groups... so Natsu, you and Lucy can clean the Kitchen since you guys work well together... Gajeel, you and Levy can clean the boy's bedroom... Juvia you can clean the girl's bedroom with... "

"...With Gray-sama!"

"No... With Happy and Plue,"

"But that's not fair... why can't I clean with Gray-sama?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't end up cleaning if I paired you with Gray, he's too much of a distraction," Juvia pouted knowing that she's probably right. "Which means Gray, your cleaning the lounge room with me," Gray put on a fake smile while Natsu and Gajeel patted his back in pity.

"We feel for you Gray... don't worry we'll be praying for your survival, just, try to come back alive,"

"What are you guys muttering about?"

"Nothing, Nothing,"

"Well then, everyone split!"

* * *

"_Man what a slave driver,"_ Gray was coming back from his bathroom break when he heard familiar shouting. It was coming from the room to his left.

"Would you hurry it up, it'll be sunset by the time you guys are done and I'm planning to get a tan you know,"

"Aye," Juvia was sitting on a chair in one corner of the room ordering poor Happy and Plue to do all the cleaning. _"I take it back, looks like Juvia's more of a slave driver than Erza," _his mind suddenly thought of what would happen if Juvia and Erza had teamed up one day... _world domination _(Dooms day music)_..._ he shook his head and walked away.

"_I wonder what the rest of them are up to... a little detour won't hurt," so he went sneaking around looking through doors like some sort of ninja *nin, nin* _when he found the door to the boys bedroom, it was slightly open so he looked through. Gajeel and Levy were almost finished; Levy was cleaning one side of the room while Gajeel was cleaning the other. She opened the cupboard on her right and she started coughing and waving the dust away so she could breathe. "Gajeel can you pass the duster,"

"Sure," he picked up the duster which was laying by his feet. As he was giving it to her, Levy's fingers brushed his and he suddenly dropped what he was holding. They both frantically looked away, trying to hide their embarrassed faces.

"S...Sorry," the dragon slayer picked it up again and was about to give it to her when he suddenly heard something outside. Levy looked in the direction he was looking in but couldn't hear anything.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard... never mind, let's get this over and done with," he passed her the duster and they both got back to work.

"_Phew, that was close... would've been a goner if he found out I was watching," _Gray was tensed up against the wall. He'd been trying to stop himself from laughing at what had happened but he _obviously_ couldn't and that's when Gajeel faintly heard chuckling. _"Gotta go before he hears me again," _his thoughts disappeared when he heard Lucy screaming and a little mouse scurry past him. Natsu ran through the hallway and managed to catch the little fur ball. He opened the closest window and dropped him carefully outside when a puffing Lucy caught up to him. She looked down and saw Gray sitting against the wall still tense.

"What was with that scream, you scared me half to death!," he sighed and finally loosened up until he realised that Gajeel and levy had come out of the room. Lucy was shivering like she'd seen some ghost or something "S...Sorry, I'm kinda terrified of anything that's small and scurries around... but I'm fine," she then looked at Natsu who had his hands behind his back. "...can't say the same 'bout Natsu, he had his finger bitten and its pretty deep... levy did you get your first aid kit with you?"

"Hai, I knew we'd need it... can I see the bite?" she pulled his hand from behind his back and looked at it very carefully. Natsu took back his hand and argued "It's fine... really,"

"No its not, Lucy was right it's pretty deep and you've got scratches all over it. If you don't get it patched up now, it's gonna get infected, how in the world did a mouse bite you that hard? You must've seriously pissed it off. What did you do?"

"Yeah, well... long story..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK: _

"_Wow, the kitchens pretty clean... guess we don't have to worry about it taking us a long time, huh Natsu?"_

"_The sooner the better... I came here for the beach not the cleaning," he went through the cupboards and the drawers which were all full of dust, but other than that, they were pretty clean already. "Looks like we only need to get rid of all the dust piled up in this place, I'm not in the mood to find dust bunnies in my food." He grabbed one of the dusters that Erza had given them and chucked the other one to Lucy, and they both started cleaning._

_They were nearly finished and they hadn't talked the entire time, other than the desperate topic of "_when in the nursery rhyme did it say that humpty dumpty was an egg?_" topic that Lucy brought up...it was awkward. Natsu felt really weird and there was fluttering in his stomach._

"What is this? Why does it feel like there's a butterfly marathon in my stomach? I've never felt like this before, it feels... weird? But I don't exactly want it to _go_ either...why's that? Is it because I'm hungry? But I never feel like this when I'm hungry. Maybe it's because of Lucy? But I never feel like this when I'm with Lucy and the others either, but then again...the others aren't here."

_Natsu's mind was flooded with thoughts and he didn't realise Lucy's hand waving in his face. "...Natsu, hello... Earth to Natsu, are you in there?"_

"_Yeah... sorry, what did you say?"_

"_I said, we've finished cleaning everything, all we need to do know is clean the top of the fridge and the top cupboards,"_

"_...and,"_

"_I can't exactly reach the top," he looked up and thought that he probably couldn't reach it either since he's not that much taller than Lucy anyways so he bent down with his back facing her._ "Not gonna bother asking why my so called brain is telling me to do this... it's just making the butterflies feeling worse... not that... I don't like it..."

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Isn't it obvious, get on my shoulders, then you'll be able to reach the top," Natsu gave her a grin so she'd be able to trust him. She then walked up to him and got onto his shoulders, holding the duster in one hand and with the other holding onto Natsu's shoulder. He slowly got up so she could reach the top of the fridge and she started dusting._

_They had only the last cupboard left, so Natsu slowly walked to it with Lucy still on his shoulders. She opened it carefully when a cloud of dust swept onto her face. When the dust settled, she opened her eyes which narrowed and then grew wide._

"_Hey Lucy, what's up there?"_

"_Natsu, I think there's a m...mouse in the kitchen,"_

"_What do you mean... a mouse?"_

"_This cupboard has a mouse hole in it," He slowly put her down on top of the bench top. "Great... now we have to go on a stupid mouse hunt... just great." That's when Lucy let out her piercing scream. Natsu, half shocked to death, quickly turned around when he saw a small bundle of fur laying on top of Lucy's head. He knew that Lucy's terrified of mice so he quickly walked up to her. _

"_Don't move, I'll get it off, don't worry,"_

"_Hurryyy," he slowly reached out his hand but when he touched the mouse, it quickly scratched him and turned back into its bundle. He tried again but that just earned him another scratch. "Did you get it of yet?"_

"_No, just wait a second," he then planned to grab it really fast so it doesn't end up scratching Lucy. But when he grabbed it the little mouse had dug his teeth into the dragon slayers finger which made him drop the fur ball and it scurried away, out into the hallway. That's when the two mages had started chasing it and met Gray._

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT:

"... and that's what happened," he obviously skipped out the unnecessary bits since they didn't need to know about the butterfly parade he had the entire time. He planned to talk to the guys about it before they went to bed, when the girls aren't there to hear. Erza, Juvia, Happy and Plue had all come halfway through the story when they found out something was up. Lucy took the first aid kit that Levy had taken out of her bag and dragged Natsu with her to the bathroom.

"I should patch it up for you, since it's partially my fault,"

"It wasn't your fault, but I don't mind you bandaging my finger cuz I always do a shitty job out of it anyways" they both laughed while Lucy got the disinfectant out. She washed the bite but it didn't stop bleeding. Warm blood kept rushing out and every time she washed the bite it didn't stop. She put pressure on his hand which stopped the blood so she washed it again. Natsu stared at the bite on his finger.

"I heard that if you suck on a wound it stops the bleeding,"

"That's only for minor cuts, this isn't exactly a _minor cut_... it's a seriously deep bite," He let out a sigh and pouted which confused Lucy. She continued opening the disinfectant and pouring it on the bite and the scratches. "Why do you ask?" his stomach started fluttering again, "N..No reason."

She unravelled the bandages and cut it with her teeth. Her fingers slowly wrapped the bandage repeatedly around his finger without touching the wound. "Nee, Lucy... can I ask you something?

"Sure, go ahead," she tightly fastened the ends of the bandage so it doesn't open. "What does it mean... when... your stomach... flutters? You know, like when your stomach feels weird and there's that fluttery feeling... what is it? Why does it happen?" Lucy looked up at the dragon slayer who looked completely confused.

"Fl...flut...fluttery... feeling."

* * *

**And that is the end of the second chapter, sorry if I made anyone OOC but plz review if you like this chapter and until next time :)**

**~Byee~**


End file.
